Power Rangers: Crystal Star
by rowan5255
Summary: Join the Power Rangers in real life as they work to keep the entire United States safe from evil. Based in real life, where Tommy is still Jason David Frank and such.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I know I have plenty of stories as is that I don't work on. Officially, I'm dropping Pokemon Road of Light and Yugioh RL. I just lost interest in writing those stories, and lost the inspiration. I will work on .hack twilight and the kingdom hearts stories along side this one, but updates will be rather slow unless I get reviews in good numbers to show I have readers. I do NOT check traffic, I have other things to do with my time. Also remember that I"m in college and I don't have time to write stories every turn around. So, here is something that I got inspiration from three sources. Important note, this is based in real life, where Power rangers is the kid's cartoon show. So Tommy, Jason, Kimberly, Andros, Ethan, Kira, Shane, ect will NOT make a appearance. I do not own the Power Rangers idea, I am only making my own team that I've found myself playing through a few times in the back of my head. I got insperation from Dino Thunder for this, as it will be evident later on, but it will not revolve around Dinosaurs. I am working on the main bad guy later, so the only thing I have are the "Grunts" Enjoy this as I slowly work on it, and I apologize for the skip arounds that are in this. If I kept up at what I was doing, then I would have five pages on him eating breakfast. This is mearly to introduce the first rangers to you, so please enjoy. Oh And note, there will be a few chapters like this until things get running "smoothly" for the ranger team. I want to kind of introduce them as I go, so for the next two it will kinda be "dry" But I promise there will be more info later.

If you have trouble with the place, it is currently at West Virginia's Marshall University. If you can't draw a clear picture of the campus, it is easy to find. The School's website is .edu and there May be a map. If not it won't be hard to find if you honestly want to look it up, if not just ask and in the next notes I will post a map link. or reply to you with one.

So for now, enjoy!

* * *

Power Rangers:

Crystal Star

Chapter one

Awakening

A young man was running across a field with plenty of people around him. There where brown buildings all around him, plenty of trees, squirrels, and space between buildings. He was about five foot eleven, with short brown hair. He was wearing blue shorts and a green t-shirt, black flip flops, and at about this time he runs into a girl holding a cup of coffee spilling it all over her as he hits the sidewalk with a good thump.

"Hey! What the hell is with you?" She cried out, doing her best to get the hot liquid off of her. The boy stood, shuddering out a apology to the athletic blond. He didn't stay though, as he darted around her and headed to the building that was at the far right of the campus he was at.

He slid into the bottom floor of Smith Hall, almost into the automatic glass doors, and pushed the elevator button that was just to his right. He looked up to see it was on the top floor, number seven. He cursed and ran down the hall to his left to three more elevators at the other end of the building to see them all towards the fifth and sixth floors. Cursing under his breath he took a left and ran up the stairs. Two flights, four, six flights for three floors he ran to almost slam into a short, Asian lady who said several insults to him in Japanese as he continued up two more floors. He got out on the fourth floor and ran down the hall five doors and slid to a stop. He hunkered down and opened the door quietly to try and sneak in. He made it inside, the rather old teacher turned around and at the chalk board, and eased the door shut. He then hunkered down and sneaked past several student seats towards the empty one at the far back of the room. As he got half way, the teacher called out in the middle of his lecture of Japan's culture "And Rowan-sama thinks he is ninja now is he? Rowan-sama, I told you the last three times I do not tolerate tardiness!" and turned around, eraser in hand. Rowan stood up straight and said "I-I-I am very sorry sir! I over sle-"

At this the teacher threw the eraser at the man, smacking him in the face with it shouting "It is four PM! What the hell are you doing sleeping this late? Get out of my class!"

Rowan opened his mouth to start to shudder a "B-b" to get the old Japanese man to shout out "NOW!" as he picked up several other erasers. Rowan shot out of the room, cursing to himself as one girl almost got hit with a eraser meant for him. Once he got into the hallway, he leaned against the wall panting. He cursed to himself and went to the elevator that just opened beside him. He walked in and pushed the second floor button, and stood at the back. Once the elevator got there, he got out and walked outside and took a left over top of the over pass. He followed the path over and down a flight of stairs past the building that was opposite of Smith Hall, Old Main, as he walked towards the other side of campus. He passed the Science Building and went to Harris Hall. Shortly he found himself outside of a office door on the second floor. The label said "Dr. Phillis Quent"

The door was open and Phil was sitting at his desk writing on papers. On his desk was several rocks, a brush, and a small chisel and hammer. Phil was a middle aged man, shaved bald. He had a eye piercing, which he refused to hide after he got hired here, that was a simple silver ball on both sides of his upper left eyebrow. He looked up and smiled at Rowan walking in, saying "Class canceled, or did you skip?"

Rowan sighed and said as he ran his hand through his hair. He shook his head and said "No, Professor Wong kicked me out. What is a Chinese man teaching Japanese anyway, not like there isn't enough exchange students who could do it better."

Phil laughed and said "Now now, He's a brilliant man, can speak five languages perfectly. So, does this mean you are failing his class and unable to go on the dig?"

Rowan shook his head, saying "No, I'm dropping the class so I can go. I'll pick it up with something else to fit the Marshall Plan."

Phil sighed and nodded. "The bus will be here at eight thirty tomorrow morning, be sure you are there." To which Rowan nodded. "Good, go do homework that you have for my class...or did you do it five days ahead already?"

Rowan scratched his nose, and nodded with a chuckle. Phil then waved him off saying "Go hang out with some friends, if you don't' have some here then get out of that room of yours to make some. Freshman these days..." As he looked up to see Rowan gone. He sighed and returned to the rocks.

The Next Morning^

Rowan slid out of bed, the fifteen alarms going off around him. He went out to buy them all to insure he got up. Beside him, his neighbor was kicking the wall to make him shut them up, all being screamers. It was Saturday, so no one wanted to be up at Six AM. He shut them off slowly, to be spiteful, and headed downstairs to the cafe. He walked into the elevator, not paying attention to anything as he went to the opposite wall and leaned against it half asleep. There was the sound of someone clearing their throat, and Rowan opened his eyes. In front of him was the blond girl who he knocked coffee into the day before.

"You where the boy who ran into me yesterday! You need to get off this elevator right now." She said, holding the door open button. He looked at her and opened his mouth to ask why, to which she pointed towards his pants. He looked down to see he was in his bright blue boxers, and felt his face get red. "Don't embarrass yourself anymore, please..." She finished as he rushed off the elevator.

Two hours later he stood at the bus stop with the rest of the group going to the archaeological dig. Rowan was sitting in the back away from everyone, being quiet as he listened in on everyone else.

"Yeah, Marshall University almost screwed me over again with Financial Aid, I got it just in time though, so I made it."

"West Virginia is really back water, thank God we're going to Maryland for this"

"I wonder when Phil gets here, he's never late."

The bus pulled up and Phil was inside. The doors opened and he waved everyone inside. Rowan stood and walked in half way, so that he wouldn't be in the front or the back. He sat down half way back and took the window seat, cracking the window slightly. A few minutes later someone sat down lightly beside him, which he didn't pay attention as he was pulling out his headphones to sleep to on the way there. He was out in a few minutes.

^seven hours later, at the dig sight^

Rowan dusted off the rocks he just found, trying to make sure he didn't cut through something valuable with that hit. He saw something blue, like a solid gemstone. Frowning, he picked his chisel back up and broke the large part of the rock off, no other gem parts sticking out the other side. He rubbed his finger over the gem, thinking that he would surely get a A for this. He was looking upwards, otherwise he'd have seen it glow a blue color for a moment. He thought back to the promise of being able to keep anything they found and smiled. He got up to walk towards the report sight, and heard something. He turned to see something that looked like a large, humanoid insect. It had two large stinger arms, stood at five foot five, and had a face with one single eye, a small pray mantas like mouth, and was colored a deep brown. It clicked a strange sound several times, and Rowan found he couldn't move. It rushed forward, and the girl who Rowan spilled Coffee on earlier came out of no where and kicked it across the face, sending it over the side of the hill they where on. She looked at him, and sighed as she pulled the headphones out of his ears saying "You really are stupid, he said no music. He called a end to the dig fifteen minutes ago because there where dangerous animals near by."

Rowan blinked and then said "That was no freaken Animal! That was more Alien!" as two more jumped around the rock they where standing at. She cursed, and grabbed his arm. A few minutes later, he felt a pull at his navel and he was pulled into darkness.

* * *

I want to thank TeamNewAngels for the oppertunaty to re-watch all the power ranger seasons that I watched growing up and attempt to watch what I missed. I'm estatic that Sanban took the rights back, and hopefully we'll see power rangers the right way again. So...

LONG LIVE THE POWER RANGERS!

-Geek at heart!-


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, Sorry last chapter wasn't so well written. hopefully this chapter will be a bit better, and more informational. I know what you are thinking, "What does the suits look like? They've always been shown by now!" or "What's the point of this?"

Well, the suits won't make a official appearance because i haven't 'designed them' yet. I honestly have no idea what they should look like, except for the fact that I am doing something that was only done once.

Mighty Morphing Power Rangers gave me some more inspiration and I hope to build off of it. Thanks again to TeamNewAngels from youtube (his screen name is now PowerRangerHationHD) for letting me see all of these episodes once again and the ones I didn't get to see. Thanks is also due to Powerrangerguy, as they are teamed up now. I also watched from him, so I owe a thanks to him as well!

Please leave reviews, as they give me insight to what you all think. If you honestly don't like it, please tell me why instead of just "This sucks! Delete it now!" I cannot grow as a writer if you all don't tell me what you think and offer me views that will help me grow as a writer! Plus reviews are the only sign that I have that someone is actually READING the stories as I don't check the Traffic, as that can be a click in click out job for hits. If you don't have a account, or don't want your account to be on this story just leave a annomonous review. They all matter in the end, as a proper review will help me with story development.

Bonus points if you can guess the spots where I pulled from another series, and yes I did do it, and pick up on it. If you can tell me where I got the idea from, as in series, I could reward you with a spoiler or even ask you for advice. There are at least 2 in this one, but this is the only time I'll tell you if they are even in the story at all! Anyway, enough of my rambling, and off to the story!

* * *

Chapter two

Annoyance and burns

Kya sighed as they came out of the darkness, throwing Rowan onto the floor. As he hit the floor, he started to throw up all over the clear crystal floor. 'I did the same thing at first, but he gets to clean it up' She thought to herself. "Get it all out, and you clean it all up when I get back with something to clean it. -Don't- touch a thing!" She said as she turned on her heel and disappeared with a yellow glow on the spot.

Rowan sat up and looked around, his stomach still turning over itself. He saw he was in a room that was the size of a standard high school basketball gym. The walls where a light crystal color, almost sky blue. The floor was the same color, but transparent. Underneath looked like there was moving water coming from the walls to the center of the room. He stood on a yellow crystal though, that ran to the middle of the room. He realized that there where five other crystals, red opposite of the yellow crystal with blue and black on his right and white and green on his left. They formed a six sided star, with the same clear crystal in the center. The center of the room had a pillar that was about six inches in diameter and stopped at about four feet up. He looked at each point, noting the white crystal had a pillar similar that rose to about six foot off the ground. He turned his head to the blue one that had a similar one as well, but there was something glowing at the near top of the crystal. Interested, Rowan stood up, holding his stomach with his right hand and the dirt clump with his left, and walked to it. He looked up, the crystal just above his eye level, to see a six sided blue gem that was solid in color, as in you could not see through it. It was glowing a dim blue at first, but it suddenly blasted out a huge surge of light that blinded Rowan and sent him flying backward. The dirt clump in his hand also busted out in light, shattering the dirt to reveal a rhombus shaped gem of the same type in Rowan's hand.

Kya appeared back into the sanctum and saw the blue light as it suddenly got very bright. She cursed, seeing Rowan be covered in the light that formed into a type of armor; chest plate, arm guards, leg guards, pelvic guard, and a type of head band that where all colored blue. It disappeared as soon as it came, leaving Rowan rubbing his eyes, but Kya knew that armor well. She sighed and called out "Get over here and clean this up, and didn't I say not to touch a thing?"

Rowan turned, his eyes not feeling odd from the flash of light actually, and nodded. He got up and walked to her, and realized the gem in his hand. He looked at it, the gem glowing slightly in his hand and was normal. He dismissed it for now and pocketed it, took the mop from Kya that she had, and mopped up the mess he made. After it was cleaned up, she sighed and said "Good, now we have to return to the dig sight before we're missed..I'll explain this to you later. But you are NOT to report this gem to Phil or tell anyone about it, understand?"

He shook his head and said "You can tell me what is going on now, or I will take this directly to Phil and hand it over." The two glared at each other until she said "For the burns and annoyance you caused me, you owe me. So do as I say and we're even, deal?"

Rowan bit his lip, knowing she was right. He could tell she was burned on her sides because she avoided touching them. He nodded and said "Alright, I will do as you say. How will I find you after the trip?"

She sighed and said "Focus on the gem, and them focus on this room. You'll be brought here. Don't do this often though, Only do this tonight at eight o'clock. Otherwise you will attract those monsters again."

Rowan nodded and said "So, you will take us back right?" to which he was answered by her grabbing his hand and he found himself in that darkness again.

Back at the dig sight, where they where before a yellow light flashed and the two appeared in the spot. Rowan's stomach up turned again, but he didn't have anything left. He stood up, a little light headed and looked around. The place was deserted, but a lot of damage to the dig sight could be seen. It was as if there where thousands of slashes put into the wall where Rowan was digging, and strange foot prints everywhere.

Suddenly Kya cried out as she threw someone over her shoulder, the someone being Phil. He cried out himself in shock as he was slammed into the ground, as Kya gasped. "Phil! Oh my god I'm sorry! Don't sneak up on me like that, we barley got past those strange creatures!"

Phil winced as he was helped up, holding his back. "It's fine, they're gone. We where worried, what happened to you two?"

Rowan opened his mouth, but Kya beat him to it by saying "I found Rowan still digging here, he didn't hear the warning you called out. As I was bringing him back, two of those creatures jumped us. We got away and hid in the forest, we where just on our way back."

Phil frowned and said "Alright, good job. We're leaving now, this place is too dangerous. By the way, did you all find anything?" as he looked around the area.

"No sir, I didn't." Rowan said, sliding his hand into his pocket to place the gem in side. Phil looked at his hand and opened his mouth to say something as Rowan pulled out his ipod and turned it on, putting a single headphone in.

^Back at the crystal room^

A man in light blue robes and a golden mask stood at the middle of the room, looking to the blue pillar. The crystal there was pulsing with a blue light every so often, to which he chuckled. "I see," He said with a very metallic voice, "We have found our fifth member. This is good, but lets see if the blue is accepted by the other four." as a red, green, and black light flashed at the respective sides.


End file.
